Growing On Me
by CrImSoN-DrIzZlE
Summary: Tsunade is called away to the Hidden Waterfall village for discussions but Shizune is needed at the hospital, landing the Hokage with no PA. The solution...Mitarashi, Anko! .:Lesbians:. R&R! ...Auntie Lou x
1. Introduction

_[Authors Note: Wotcher! This is the first Naruto Fan fiction I've ever put on here, So don't shoot me if I'm lousy haha- The Pairing is AnkoXTsunade, Don't like it-Lump It ^_^ Enjoy! ...Lou x]

* * *

_

Introduction

"What do I need a bodyguard for, anyway? I'm the fucken' Hokage!"

_A conference had been called in the Hidden Waterfall village, which the Hokage had to attend. _

Seeing the look of extreme disgruntlement on Tsunade's face, Anko smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, it's less for your protection...More just in case you decide to take a 'Detour' on the way and Show up four days late. Like you did last time."

_And Shizune was needed desperately at the hospital... Landing Tsunade without her PA..._

The Hokage grumbled and turned her back on the Jounin, deciding to glare out of the large window situated behind her desk.

_...Meaning that a certain Mitarashi Anko would be accompanying her on a five day treck to the waterfall village._

"And they were damn lucky I showed up at all!...Narcissistic bastards" Tsunade frowned and turned back to face Anko. Sighing, she added "Fine, I'll co-operate. Just don't get in my way too much, Kid" With that their mission began. After a mad rush of packing (Resulting in Several broken fingernails and a Smashed Sake Cup), they were finally ready and on the road to the conference


	2. Pinecones And Sake

_[Authors Note: This is Chapter 1 of 'Growing on Me'... Bear with me, Guys- I'm a bit thick and need time to develop this x.x haha-Enjoy! ...Lou x]_

* * *

Chapter 1: 'Pinecones and Sake '

As soon as the gates of Konoha drew shut behind her back, Anko knew she was in for a rough time. Not five minutes after they had begun walking Tsunade was already complaining. She complained that her feet were killing her and that her back was hurting (which evidently meant she had to explain about the weight of her breasts) Not to mention that she was incapable of keeping her hands down by her sides while she was talking and actually hit Anko in the face several times

In fact, within the first half-hour of their journey Anko was already contemplating stabbing herself in the spleen with a Kunai. The first break she had from the whining was 45 minutes in, by which time they had reached a dense forest that surrounded the outskirts of Konoha (Tsunade had dubbed it too hard to continue in 'These heels' and had taken a Sake break beneath a cluster of pine trees)

After finding herself a nice comfy boulder Anko took a seat next to the Hokage, who was happily sipping away at her favourite drink, the light breeze gently shifting her hair around her face. The sun was bright at this hour, too. It lent Tsunade's skin a healthy glow. Admiring her in that light, Anko found the woman she was sitting with to be quite beautiful (Despite the fact that usually she found her rather obnoxious and on occasion, pompous) Clearing her mind of these thoughts, The Purple haired Ninja cleared her throat gently to break the silence, earning herself a quick glance from Tsunade but nothing more. Feeling slightly dejected, she continued, after her feeble conversation starter had gone ignored.

"So..." She started, awkwardly. "How long you planning on walking before we set up camp for the night?" For the first time since she had settled under the pine trees, Tsunade's lips parted with the Sake. Taking a moment to think, she cocked her head to one side and looked into Anko's eyes, answering. "A Pinecone just fell in my sake" It took that unusual statement a moment to register with the Jounin, but on further inspection she saw that Tsunade was right. There was. Thinking of the most appropriate answer, she settled on 'And?'

This received an angry glare, and the response 'So we're gonna set up camp when It gets dark!' quickly followed by her downing the rest of the drink (Save for the pinecone) and Standing up swiftly, ready to roll.

Mentally, Anko killed herself a thousand times over. Thinking: _How the hell can Shizune deal with this woman? She's completely insane! Sure, She may be beautiful...Wise...Funny, when she wants to be... _But her thoughts were cut off mid-flow by the distant sound of a woman shrieking and a loud thump. Let that be corrected, the distant sound of _the Hokage_ shrieking.

Anko got to her feet and ran towards a blonde and green speck in the distance, which was making largely audible groaning noises, even being as far away as she was. By the time she had reached her, Tsunade was flat on her back, clutching her ankle. She gave the blonde a disapproving look and knelt by her side, exclaiming "Great! Now how am I meant to get you to this fucking conference in time!"

With the faintest trace of a smile playing on her strawberry-red lips, Tsunade giggled and replied

"Carry Me?"

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 1, People xD ...I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed thinking it up! Reviews are Sex, So sex me up! Thank you! ...Lou x


	3. Out of my mind

_[Authors Note: Chapter 2! Ooooh- I bet you already loathe me and my late updating! ;D Hahaha! Oh well. Thank you for your kind words of advice and Please Enjoy!, I'm still not entirely sure where I want to take this yet, But I'm trying! ...Lou x]_

Chapter 2: 'Out of my mind'

Anko eyed Tsunade carefully. Was she being serious? Did _she_ actually need help from a Jounin? One of the legendary sannin, leader of Konoha?

Still kneeling, she questioned"Can't you just heal yourself or something?" The question obviously caused a spark of anger somewhere in Tsunade's mind. The blonde furrowed her brow then answered.

"D'yah think if I had enough Chakra to do anything right now I would've even needed you here?" Anko kept silent and blinked a few times in surprise. Tsunade continued. "Exactly! Now get off yer ass and help me!" The purple haired Jounin nodded obediently and stooped to pick up her fallen comrade.

Boldly resting her head on Anko's chest, Tsunade could hear the beating of a steady heart... _Tha-Thump, Tha-Thump, Tha-Thump... _It had been so long since she'd heard another human beings heart-beat without the aid of a stethoscope... Much longer still since she'd enjoyed the sound of another's breathing so much. Without thinking much she said "You know Anko, you have such a steady heart beat."

The purple haired ninja simply mumbled and cleared her throat in response, not being much of a talker. Tsunade smiled and wrapped her arms around Anko's neck. "There should be a village close by here... We can stop and get some ointment for my ankle."

Anko held the Princess as though she were made of the finest china, not daring to drop her. Partially through great respect, partially through fear of the sannin's ferocious temper. She secretly quite enjoyed being in charge of the older woman, that being what she was used to. Being in charge. She smirked as she saw the first signs of a village upon the horizon and began to pick up her pace.

Tsunade didn't seem amused. She looked up at the now jogging Jounin as her arms subconsciously tightened around her neck. Keeping a calm exterior, she asked "Anko... what's the hurry? We've got all day!" to which her companion replied with a small chuckle "Gotta get yah to that meeting, don't we!" And with that Anko broke in to a fully blown sprint, her passenger shrieking wildly in shock as she did so.

There was something about Tsunade's immature behaviour that made the purple haired kunoichi warm to her. Not that she'd ever admit that, of course. It didn't take long for the pair to reach the small village, even less time still for them to find a shop that sold some type of healing cream for the Princess' now swollen ankle.

They stopped for Dango and sake at a small restaurant, nearly getting kicked out because Tsunade bet 200 yen that she could drink more sake than the local drunk and lost, causing her to lash out and snap the table in two.

By 1 am they had set up camp near the outskirts of the village and had stoked a small, bright fire which they huddled round, glad for once of each other's company. (No doubt influenced by too much wine)

Tsunade doubled over and clutched her sides in hysterical amusement over Anko's tail of drunken misconduct. Crying slightly with laughter, she gasped between giggles "They actually tied you to a tree... naked! Kami, Anko! I didn't know Kurenai was such a rebel!" Also slightly worse for wear, Anko grinned back "Yup! Totally naked. I was so drunk I couldn't get myself down for nearly an hour!" receiving another delighted cackle from Tsunade as she imagined the awkward sight.

Calming down slightly now, Tsunade smirked and thought _Imagining Anko naked... hum... _And tilted her head sideways, trying to fathom what the woman beneath the clothes might look like. She licked her lips slightly as she hiccupped "Well, I'm just glad I didn't have to witness that!"

The fire between them seemed to glow even brighter as they laughed, the night breeze lightly rustling the leaves in the trees.

A few moments passed and both women sipped at their drinks, until Tsunade finally spoke, rather quietly and rather drunkenly

"Hey, Anko... Ever been with a woman before?"

Anko's eyes widened slightly and she felt a blush beginning to grace her usually pallid cheeks. After a few moments pause Tsunade spoke again

"It's Okay if you have... I mean, I've slept with a fair few in my time... To think of it, I've only ever had one sexual relationship with a man and that was Dan!"

The purple haired Jounin couldn't believe what she was hearing! Someone as... well renowned, well respected as the Hokage a Bi-sexual? Or Maybe, at a stretch a Lesbian? Too flabbergasted to say much else Anko spluttered

"Really?"

Smiling slightly now Tsunade answered with another hiccup "Oh, yeah... really! Let's see... Well, I've had Shizune on my desk before, you know"

Anko blushed even harder, the image of two women she found highly attractive making love on a desk being a hard one to suppress.

Tsunade laughed to herself as she counted the amount of woman she'd had sex with on her fingers, eventually giving up and ranting about how she didn't date Mexican women because of a bad experience she'd had with a sombrero as a child. Anko wasn't particularly interested; in fact all she could think about was her Hokage's newly emerged sexual orientation.

That night the Jounin fell asleep with one thing on her agenda for the day ahead... To be the latest on Tsunade-Sama's list.

This is the end of Chapter 2 xD ...As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed thinking it up... Reviews are Sex, so sex me up! ;D Thank you! ... Auntie Lou x


End file.
